Summer of Love and A Year Apart
by santarita's babygirl
Summary: Gabi is still 16 when Troy turns 18. Troy starts boot camp to go into the marines while Gabi has to finish her senior year at East High. How do they spend the summer and how do they cope with a year apart and when the year is over the chance Troy will hav
1. Chapter 1

**Summer of Love and A Year Apart**

_Gabi is still 16 when Troy turns 18. Troy starts boot camp to go into the marines while Gabi has to finish her senior year at East High. How do they spend there summer and how do they cope with a year apart and when the year is over the chance Troy will have to go to war. _

_**Ok this idea has been in my head forever and I'm not good with coming up with names so I decided to use the car. From HSM though the story really has no connection to the movie. In the story Troy turns 18 a few months before Gabi turns 17 so it starts with Gabi at 16. Gabi's mother wants them apart because of the fact that Gabi is a minor. Gabi disregards her mother's wish and continues to see Troy during the summer and even after he leaves for boot camp. The story starts with the first day of the summer before they separate and continues after.**_

_**I know this isn't really a first chapter but I wanted to give background to the story and see what people thought of the idea. I'll post the first chapter soon. **_

_**I'm not sure what happened to my other stories. I'm gonna repost Your Just a Character from a Book soon.**_

_**Cassie**_


	2. I don’t want you to see Troy anymore

Here's chapter one it's short cause it's just the convo between Gabi and her mom

_**Here's chapter one it's short cause it's just the convo between Gabi and her mom.**_

Gabi came down the stairs. Downstairs was pretty normal just living room, kitchen, and a dining room, everything else was upstairs. Today was the first day of summer and Gabi couldn't wait to see Troy.

"Hey Mom I'm going to see Troy."

"Hold on I want to talk to you." Her mom called from the couch in the living room as she muted the TV, she was watch what looked like one of the soap operas her mom loved to watch.

"Ok, whatsup?" Gabi said as she went over to sit next to her mom.

"Honey I know this might be hard for you to hear but I don't want you to see Troy anymore." Amanda (Gabi's mom) said with a straight face

"What." Gabi said a little above a whisper "How could you say that?"

"Because I'm your mother and I want you safe and happy."

"You say you want me happy but you won't let me see Troy when we only have a couple of months left together.

"Sweetie I want you safe."

"Safe from what? Troy."

"Yes."

"I always fell safe with Troy."

"Things are different now."

"Really how are things different?"

"You're too young for this."

"Oh please mom I was fourteen when me and Troy started dating. I really don't understand you; you're saying you want me to be happy but your trying to separate us when we only have the summer before he goes to boot camp."

"And what are you going to do then? you won't be able to see him."

"Nothing will change we can talk on the phone."

"Yeah and what if he gets deported, have you forgot we are in the middle of a war."

"Even _if _that does happen I still stay with him." Gabi had tears running down her face not understanding why her mom was doing this.

"And do you think he will do the same."

"Yes, I do." Gabi said with no sign of doubt in her voice, she knows Troy loves her, and she loves him. Gabi had, had enough of listening to her mother. She got up and headed for the door.

"I could turn him into the cops, you're still a minor."

Gabi turned back to her mother "Do what you want mother nothings gonna change my mind." Gabi yelled then walked out slamming the door behind her.

She had no idea what to do this was the first time her mom had ever said anything against her relationship with Troy. It was also the first time she had ever yelled at or disobeyed her mother. She walked down to the park right now she really needed to get her head together.

_**Sorry it took a while to post this. I had a lot to do for school. Hope you like this chapter.**_

_**Santa Rita's babygirl**_


End file.
